Puppets & Chocolate
by Namaja
Summary: Sasori isn't sure he loves Deidara and Deidara is scared to tell his danna that he's madly in love with him! What do YOU think will happen? Saso x Dei.
1. I Bet He Love's You Too

Puppets and Chocolate

By: Namaja!

A/n: Hello people of the world! I am the all mighty Namaja! This is my first story on fanfiction! I hope it dosen't suck _that_ much! . Rated M for rape, sexual content, language, and violence. Please! Please review!

Peace out, y'all!

Love Namaja

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters! I do own my little bros unfortunally -- !

Chapter One

I Bet He Loves You Too

The sun started to sat as two figures made their way to the enterance of the Akatsuki compound. They were greeted by a shadowy figure. The two whom had just arrived were none other than Sasori No Akasuna and Deidara No Iwa. Thier greeter was Itachi Uchiha.

"Back so soon, Sasori?" Itachi laughed, "I thought Deidara would get in the way!"

"Huh? Is that so? Whatever... I'm going for a shower..." Sasori grunted.

"Oh, really! Wow, that's a first!" Itachi giggled.

"Hey, Danna? Why are you so rude to Itachi-san, un?" Deidara asked as the couple entered their fairly large bedroom. Their room had a personal bathroom, a queen sized four-poster bed, and two dressers. But for this perticular pairing the room also contained several half-worked on puppets, bowls and containers of clay and shaping equipment.

"Why? Because I hate everyone here... I have no use for anyone... But you however, your my teammate, I guess I have to make a exeption..." Sasori sighed as he stepped out of his Akatsuki cloak. Sasori slowly removed his black t-shirt and his netting.

Deidara sighed to himself. His danna was sooooo hot... _'But danna would never like me in return, un... But god, he is soooo hot, un'_ . "I see Sasori-danna. So you hate everyone but me? Or do you just dislike me?"

Sasori gave Deidara nothing but a grunt as he stepped into to steaming shower. (a/n: Oooh he would be sooo hot in the shower !.)

**Sasori's POV:**

I stepped into the scolding shower, I didn't feel the boiling droplets of water drip down my chest. I was consentrated on my cock. Everytime I was even close to Deidara my dick would 'jump to life'. I slowly washed my chest and my arms. I could've sworn I was in there for over an hour, because before I knew it Deidara was knocking on the door asking me if I was alright.

"Y-Yes, Deidara! I'm just fine! I'll be right out!" I stuttered.

I stepped out of the shower and looking at my dick again. Now it was...pulsing? Ok, what is wrong with me? I can't be in LOVE with Deidara! (a/n: Oooooh! Yes you are Sasori! o.O)

**No one's POV:**

Deidara wasn't in the room when Sasori got out. Sasori threw on a pair of boxers and stepped to the open window. He could clearly see Deidara sitting on the roof staring at the full moon in awe.

"Hey, you okay? You can use the shower if you want to. Hey what's wrong?"

Sasori could now see that Deidara was crying. Sobbing. Between his sobs Sasori could hear him singing the chorus of 'I Can't Stop The Rain From Falling' (a/n: By: Cascada)

Deidara started his singing over again. "I can't stop the rain from fallin'! I'm drowin' in these tears I cry!"

Sasori placed his arm around Deidara's waist and carried him to their bed. After Deidara had calmed down Sasori gave him a worried look.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Is it something I've said?"

Deidara shook his head. "No danna. I'm just confused... I think I'm in love... But I don't know! And I'm sure this other guy dosen't like me back so what's the mother fucking point?"

Sasori just placed a hand on Deidara's waist. "I bet he likes you too. Don't worry..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

End Notes: Oh my fucking god! My first story and it's actually good! Please review! I won't place another chapter unless you review o.0! I'm proud of myself! Yah! I will put another chapter ASAP! As soon as I get a few reviews! Well have a happy halloween! I'm writing this a week before halloween 2006. Have a bloody halloween! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I shall destroy you all! Nahahahahahaha!


	2. Heh, I feel the same way

Puppets and Chocolate

Part: 2!!!

Hey everyone I'm back! Yo, what do YOU think will happen in the story o.o??!!! SO everyone whom reads this tell your friends to tell their friends 'cause I don't post unless I get some positive feedback! WOO! Ok well, enough of my ranting, ON WITH THE SHOW!!! Nahahaha!  
Love,

The all mighty, fearsome, Namaja!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters! I do own a hermit crab named Gaara though! Kehehehe!

Warning: A couple lemons in this chapter and upcoming chapters!

Chapter 2

I feel the same way...heh...

'I don't want to tell danna...I can't...I just can't!!!!' Deidara's mind screamed.

"Please Dei-chan... what's the matter?" Sasori lightly kissed Deidara's sweating forehead.

Deidara slowly wiped the beading tears from him flushed cheeks. "I...I..love YOU!! OK?!?! It's you..." Deidara began to sob.

Sasori placed a light kiss upon Deidara's soft lips

"I feel the same, heh..." Sasori sexily smirked and pulled Deidara into another kiss. Deidara, responding to this act kissed Sasori back with confidence. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm, which was holding him up and pulled him down onto the crimson red sheets. (a/n: No they're NOT coated with BLOOD!).

The sand shinobi ran his tounge along the bottom edge of his lovers bottom lip, and began to explore the taste of his new lover. Slipping out of their clothes, they lay before each other in nothing but their boxers. Sasori gave Deidara 'the look' (a/n: Ooh, O.o the look is S-E-X-Y!) and Dei nodded to his silent question. Exploring the new body, Sasori slipped Deidara and him self out of their boxers releasing their hard cocks. The Sand nin slipped himself down to Deidara's dick and took one last look at him, and winked. Sasori slowly, and mind you, tourcheringly (a/n: I'm a BAAD speller) began to kiss around his dick, before slowly sucking it. Deidara's back arched at the pleasure, and he moaned his danna's name.

Sasori got up and placed himself at Dei's enterence. Deidara nodded and Sasori began pushing into Deidara and releasing.

"Sasori! Yes...harder..." Deidara panted.

Sasori began pushing into Deidara harder and harder, until Deidara reached his limits. But Sasori being the in-control person he is kept on, until Deidara was nearly in tears, screaming Sasori's name. Sasori was sweating as much as Deidara but as he kept on pushing his dick into Deidara, the front door creaked open...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

e/n: Ooooh, I'm EVIL! Nahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well, review! PLEASE! I hope you liked it! I'll write the other chappie ASAP!

Love,

Namaja, the hyper.


	3. SORRY!

Puppets and Chocolate!

By: Namaja!

I'm so sorry it took this long to write!!! I've been caught up in a lot of things, love ect...

New Chapter ASAP!!!!!!!! I Promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
